dndcfandomcom-20200216-history
Liuxian Faction
Entrance Examination First round of Examinations The first round of examinations is the snatching of elixirs and flower petals. It is supposed to test the competitiveness of the disciples. Every elixir obtained is worth two points, and every flower petal obtained is worth one point. For this entrance examination, potential is less important. Individual ability and a competitive mindset is the crux of the examination. Second round of Examination The second round of examination is the individual strength competition segment. The rules of the competition are as follows. One must win ten consecutive challenges, and the opponent that he challenges cannot be weaker than him in cultivation base. Should he be unable to sustain ten matches, he will be disqualified! There is a time limit of two hours! If he wins more than ten matches, the more he wins, the higher the points he will get. This will be added together with the points from the previous round. In addition! The person who obtains the most points will receive five additional low grade marrow cleansing elixirs, and will succeed an exemption for him to enter the Faction's depository of scriptures. The first part of the second round of examination was the individual challenge match, the next one will be the top hundred ranking matches. The rules are as such. The person with the lowest points will challenge those with higher points than them. If he wins, he will receive one-third of the points of the person that he challenged. If he loses, he will have to give one-third of his own points to the person that he challenged. If it is a tie, the challenger will have to give the person he challenged one-quarter of his points. After the battles, the points will be counted. Third round of Examination The final test examines the actual combat ability of the candidate! The coastal cities have been harassed by a bunch of pirates. The test will be eliminate all of them. The bunch of pirates in question is the Sea Wolves Pirates, their weakest members are Half Holy Kings, and their strongest is a Second Level Holy King. This round of exam will require you all to completely eliminate them, not leaving behind a single one! If they can not, all of will be disqualified. Killing one Half Holy King will net you one point! Killing a First Level Lower Tier Holy King will net you ten points! Killing an Upper Tier will net you twenty points! Killing a Peak Tier will net you thirty points. Lastly, should if you can kill the pirate chief, a Second Level Lower Tier Holy King, you will get fifty points. The Sea Wolves Pirates are very organized and strict. Each of their members will definitely carry a jade token around with them. After you kill them, retrieve the jade tokens and bring them back. Your scores will then be tabulated accordingly. It will decide the prizes of this round. Those who obtain more than one hundred points receive the following prizes. Firstly, a medium grade marrow cleansing elixir. Secondly, they may receive a day of personal guidance from one of the elders of the faction. Thirdly, they will become a disciple of the Inner Sanctum. Final Round Results * Wu Pangyun struck and killed a First Level Lower Tier Holy King bandit, so his reward is one piece of low grade marrow cleansing elixir. * Princess Yun Yan killed and beheaded three half Holy Kings, therefore her reward is three pieces of divine grade spirit elixirs. * Su Yu had a total of one hundred and ten points. The first reward is a medium grade marrow cleansing elixir and the second reward is an Elder's guidance. But the third reward was not honored. Main Locations * Faction's depository of scriptures * Law Enforcement Tribunal * [[Judiciary Hall|'Judiciary Hall']] Category:Sect